<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Player Two by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120165">Player Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones'>dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Akudama Drive (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As requested on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, Tumblr request, basically what happens, instead of going back to Kansai, sort of canon compliant, what's the reader to do?, when Hacker decides to go to Kanto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your friend Hacker is going on a dangerous mission to get Cutthroat out of prison. You follow, not knowing the eventual sacrifice going back to Kansai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hacker (Akudama Drive)/Gender Neutral Main Character, Hacker (Akudama Drive)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Player Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous Request: Hi there! Can I request an Akudama Drive Hacker x Reader? They’re both Akudama and they build a really fun friendship. Then possibly, when Hacker plans to leave for Kanto, the reader would like to come with them, what would be his reaction? Sorry if it’s too specific, just have fun with it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stared up at Hacker, mouth agape as he told you about this newest proposition he had received from an anonymous emailer. Although you weren’t as internet or technologically savvy as your hacker friend, you were somewhat mystified as to why he chose to believe that he would be compensated for breaking out an infamous criminal such as Cutthroat. You were of average intelligence, especially compared to Hacker, but even you knew about the dangers of going out looking for trouble from anonymous people on the internet.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Hacker laughed as he walked around his cramped apartment. Although he held little to no affection for most of his material items, he was busy putting away some of his valuables under loose floorboards and into crevices that most thieves wouldn’t be smart enough to look into. “I’ll stay out of the way if there’s any serious danger, but I think it’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>“Not everything is a game,” you say. “And why would you do something as dangerous as this? We were about to start playing that new vr game you’ve been raving about lately!”</p>
<p>You’re tempted to call him by his true name, but you refrain. As an Akudama, titles and preferred names helped keep identities under wraps. One can never be too sure if our beloved Kansai had happened to drop by and plant bugs. </p>
<p>(Although, Hacker claims to be savvy enough to know if his apartment had ever been broken into). </p>
<p>The blond levels you with a small glare, but you merely laugh at the expression on his face. “I don’t go ‘raving’ as you call it, I was just excited for something new. However, this is a one in a million chance. There’s no game out there that can ever hope to compete!” There’s a light in his blue eyes, a sight that has you looking at him fondly. </p>
<p>It was so rare that he was able to express himself with true joy. </p>
<p>“Again, do I have to remind you that Cutthroat is a deranged serial killer? You’ll get yourself killed!”</p>
<p>Your friend shrugs, a noncommittal retort ready on his lips. However, before he can espouse more about how life was such a drag and how he wanted to enjoy all the “games” that life had to offer, you stood up and faced him. </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you.”</p>
<p>He was surprised, but a small smile teased the corners of his lips as he regarded you.</p>
<p>“Ah,” he breathes out in approval, “I suppose the game will be more interesting with you at my side.” </p>
<p>And with that, Hacker grabs hold of your hand and gestures out the window. Already used to his antics, the both of you step out and ride atop his drones.</p>
<p>The resulting next few hours did become one of the more interesting ‘games’ in your life. </p>
<p>Considering the fact that you were roped up in a scheme to break out one of the most infamous serial killers in recent Kansai history, you didn’t think that any other subsequent experiences could ever hope to top that.  </p>
<p>Yet, it had.</p>
<p>Now, you were faced with the situation in which a black cat was actually some sort of child stuck in a vault with his younger sister with a proposition to get them back to Kansai. Why? And for what purpose? You had no idea and the other Akudama had no clue as well. As the entire group began to hop out of the Shinkansen, you were somewhat aware that your favorite hacker in the entire world (guess who), had a contemplative expression on his face and that the more he held onto his brooding disposition, the more you realized that his fists clenched at his sides. </p>
<p>You knew that look.</p>
<p>You had seen it so many times whenever you and Hacker would play games side by side whenever he wasn’t busy hacking into a security mainframe. Lips in a straight line, eyes narrowed and lost in a series of processing variables and outcomes. </p>
<p>To your utter befuddlement, you realized that he was busy calculating the odds of survival—as if he were playing one of those games that had the boss dropping some major loot so long as you killed it as efficiently as possible. </p>
<p>But why was he looking like that?</p>
<p>As Swindler hopped down the Shinkansen and down onto the barren wasteland, you appeared to be waiting patiently for Hacker to accompany you down. However, at this point, you knew better.</p>
<p>After befriending him, you already knew most of his tricks. </p>
<p>His wants.</p>
<p>His desires.</p>
<p>After hearing the young child talk about Kansai and Kanto and what could possibly be on the other side, you already knew that Hacker was hungering for more. After all, if you finished all of the levels in a game, then it was only obvious that you moved on to a new one. And this was what life meant to Hacker; moving on from game to game, to always chase the high of conquering new worlds and learning new things.</p>
<p>Going back to Kansai would kill him.</p>
<p>And so, you stood close by Hacker’s side and took one of his clenched fists in his. For a moment, he glanced at you, the harsh light of his stark blue eyes not at all fading while his hand slowly relaxed in your hold.</p>
<p>“I’m not going back,” Hacker whispered to you. “You can’t make me go back.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite all right,” you say. Both of your hands curl up around each other, intertwined like loose cables becoming tangled in each other with no hope of ever leaving each other. “I wasn’t planning on making you do that. I want to play the new game with you.”</p>
<p>Something like awe and wonderment lit up in his eyes. It was a look that you barely got to see as the years went by and his boredom with Kansai began to grow. </p>
<p>“A new game, hmmm?” He gently squeezed your hand, like he was steadying his grip on a console controller. “Then you better make sure that you’re my player two.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>